


LA Devotee

by katsudonfatale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Hollywood AU, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Singer AU, Skater Victor Nikiforov, singer Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonfatale/pseuds/katsudonfatale
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, golden boy of the Los Angles music scene agreed to sing a stranger's wedding as a favor to his best friend. He hadn't expected to meet a silver-haired skater and drunkly grind on him. But that's exactly what happened. Or so Yuuri sees in the tabloids the next morning.A singer au that is completely self indulgent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that I've had stuck in my head since I downloaded Panic! At The Disco's "Death of a Bachelor"  
> Please indulge me.

Viktor exited the large church, buttoning his suit jacket and putting on his sunglasses to block out the unholy California sun.  
He was not having a good time.  
He’d only been talked into attending the wedding of a man he couldn’t stand half way across the world when his rink mates had threatened him bodily harm if he did not get on the plane with them. They’d all been coerced by their coach, who’d yelled at them, saying that if they didn’t attend then they could kiss their good reputations with other skaters out the window, along with any coaching aspirations they may have had.  
Of course the ceremony had been nice enough, and miraculously, the seriousness of his own nuptials seemed to have trimmed JJ’s ego to a more bearable, human level. But the California heat had managed to seep in through the church doors and even in the air conditioning Viktor was left a sweating mess.  
“Come along Vitya,” he heard Chris urge. He glanced at the man and despite the heat, he seemed to be as perfectly put together now as he was before the ceremony had begun. It wasn’t fair. He smirked at Viktor as the valet brought his car to the front and Viktor still couldn’t believe that Chris had managed to rent a bright pink cadillac to drive while he was in California. He climbed into the passenger seat wordlessly, thankful that the valet had turned the air on full blast.  
“How you manage to stay so cool in this hell I’ll never understand,” Viktor said irritably as he mused his hair in the mirror, trying to salvage it. Chris simply laughed at him. “Can’t we just skip the ceremony and go experience the LA nightlife?” He begged.  
“If you want to go, no one is stopping you. However, I regret to inform you that I would much rather spend my evening trying to seduce that delicious little Thai skater.”  
“You regret nothing you terrible cad.” Viktor crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly. “I hope he rejects you.”  
“You’re cruel, Vitya,” Chris said, though he laughed. “Don’t worry, we’ll find you a nice foreign boy to spend the night with.”  
“We could find us both movie stars if we went out on the town,” Viktor tried again to convince his friend to turn their car away from the reception hall and go anywhere else. Chris was having none of it.  
“Phichit is cute enough to be a movie star, and I’m sure he’s got more stamina than half this town.” Chris responded with a lewd wink.  
“What happens when you have to see him in the Grand Prix series?” Viktor challenged.  
“Another night of passion, if all goes well tonight.” Chris replied jovially.  
“You’ve got no shame.” Viktor narrowed his eyes at his friend.  
The early evening traffic seemed to stand still on the interstate and Viktor sighed, reaching a hand to fiddle with the radio. He settled on a station playing popular American music and leaned back, watching the terrible sun set over the horizon, wishing it good riddance.  
Viktor had hoped that with the traffic delaying them, they would show up late enough that the party would be in full swing by the time they arrived and he could let his rink mates and coach see him before he called a cab and slipped away without notice. But as luck would have it, many of the other guests hadn’t arrived yet, let alone his friends and coach.  
As he exited Chris’s car he heard a voice call out the name of his youngest teammate. When he looked up expectantly, it was the Thai skater Chris wanted to bed. He had launched himself into the arms of the man getting out of the car that had pulled in behind them. The man was short and very noticeably not dressed for a wedding. He laughed with Phichit and handed a valet his keys before taking a garment back out of his backseat. Phichit threw his arm around the man’s shoulders and the two disappeared inside together.  
“Your Thai skater may have a date,” Viktor said to Chris as they walked through the doors of the venue. Chris just shrugged.  
“Perhaps he’ll join us,” he said. “He was very cute, if a little rough around the edges.”  
“Poaching another man’s date, I’m shocked at you.” Viktor said good naturedly. He immediately lead them to the bar and ordered them drinks. The two took seats at the bar and watched as the hall filled with other skaters and people they could only assume were friends and family of the happy couple.  
“Perhaps they’re not together,” Chris said. Though his tone is casual, Viktor knew that his friend was praying that that was the case. He may have lived for rivalry on the ice, but he hated competition in other parts of his life.  
Viktor opened his mouth to reply but the doors burst open and the gathered crowd burst into applause as JJ and his new wife paraded into the hall. They seemed to love the attention as they moved towards the stage that Viktor had failed to notice before.  
“Thank you so much for coming to see me and this super hot lady get hitched.” he shouted into the mic once he’d mounted the stage. Viktor rolled his eyes.  
“I love you so much Isabella and I have a surprise for you.”  
As the words left JJ’s mouth, another man walked onto the stage and the room erupted in cheers. He shook hands with JJ and said something to him. He hugged Isabella and then took the mic from JJ, setting it back in its stand. The couple left the stage while the man’s band joined him on the stage and moved things to fit their needs.  
“It would appear that Phichit is unattached, unless he is dating a wedding singer,” Chris commented to Viktor. Viktor scoffed. “Oh come, Vitya, don’t pretend he’s not your type.” Chris continued.  
Viktor didn’t comment, but instead feasted his eyes upon the man on the stage. He’d changed from his sweatpants into a tuxedo that fit him very well. He’d also abandoned his glasses and slicked his hair back. He looked like sex on legs to Viktor.  
“If we could clear the floor, the bride and groom will have their first dance now,” the man said into the mic. The crowd dissipated, leaving a large area for the couple to dance. Then the music started and the man on the stage closed his eyes and crooned out the first several notes that nearly sent Viktor, a young, healthy, professional athlete, into cardiac arrest.  
Whatever Viktor had expected him to sound like, he’d shattered every expectation with each melodious note.  
“There’s Phichit,” Chris said suddenly then stood and left Viktor alone at the bar. Not that he really noticed. All kept his attention rapt on the beautiful man on the stage. Viktor was sure that he didn’t even really need a microphone to propel his voice into the crowd. It was clear and powerful enough to reach right down into Viktor’s soul. When the song finished, Viktor stood and clapped and cheered along with the rest of the room, though he was sure that he was the only one not clapping for the bride and groom.  
The man and his band quickly began another song and various wedding goers began to dance to the music. Viktor noted that Chris and Phichit were among them, and that Phichit seemed to know the songs that were being played very well. Viktor sat back and nursed his drink while he listened to song after song from the sweet singer.  
After a while, Chris was moving back towards Viktor at the bar, Phichit’s hand tucked in his. Viktor watched mournfully as the singer left the stage.  
“Are you enjoying yourself, Vitya?” Chris asks as he waits for the bartender to make drinks for himself and Phichit.  
“I’m having a phenomenal time,” Viktor responds.  
“Isn’t Yuuri wonderful?” Phichit asked, taking his drink from Chris. Chris eyed Viktor with interest.  
“He’s very talented for a wedding singer.” Viktor said. Phichit laughed.  
“Oh, Yuuri doesn’t usually moonlight as a wedding singer.” Phichit assured him as he took a sip of his drink. Viktor caught a mischievous glint in the young skater’s eye. “Would you like to meet him?”  
“I’d certainly love to,” Chris said. His eyes twinkled as he took a sip of his martini to hide his smile.  
“Great, I’m sure he’d like a drink anyway, I’ll be right back.” Phichit said, excusing himself from the other skaters’ company. Chris watched as he walked through the crowd towards where Yuuri had vacate the stage before he turned to Viktor.  
“Phichit is delightful,” Viktor remarks, hoping that by complementing Chris’s choice he’d avoid the teasing he was sure that was on its way.  
“He is, though I’m sure you only think that because he’s promised to introduce you to that singer you’ve been undressing with your eyes since he walked on stage.” Chris replied. Viktor tilted his glass towards him in silent acknowledgement.  
“Chris, Viktor, this is the unofficial star of the show, Yuuri Katsuki.” Phichit’s voice broke in. Viktor stood a little straighter and turned his body slightly to face full on the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.  
Yuuri Katsuki stood before him, having ditched his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves, exposing his exquisite forearms. Viktor’s eyes traveled up and over his neck to his round face and his beautiful, dark eyes. His cheeks were flushed, Viktor assumed from his exertions on stage.  
“Hey,” he greeted them cooly. He leaned past VIktor to grab a glass from the bar, thanking the bartender by name. Viktor would never admit that when he did, he’d inhaled and found that Yuuri smelled as good as he looked.  
“Viktor was quite enjoying your show,” Chris told Yuuri before taking another sip of his martini.  
“Oh,” Yuuri said in surprise, turning the full force of those eyes on him. “Are you a fan?”  
“A fan?” Viktor asked dumbly. Phichit snorted. Viktor felt in that moment that he was the butt of some fantastic joke.  
“Of my music,” Yuuri clarified kindly.  
“Oh, yes, you’re very talented. Have you considered trying to break into the industry?” Viktor responded quickly. It was the only thing that his mind could even think to say.  
Phichit’s laughter broke across the small group and Yuuri cracked a small but embarrassed smile.  
“What’s so funny?” Viktor asked.  
“I’ve got to go for my second set,” Yuuri says suddenly, setting his still full drink on the counter behind Viktor before dashing back through the crowd.  
“What’s so funny, Phichit?” Viktor tried again. Phichit just shook his head and took Chris’s hand, leading him back through the crowd towards the stage to wait for Yuuri to begin playing his music again.  
Viktor pulled his phone from his pocket and put Yuuri’s name into the search engine. As the first notes of a trumpet rang out over the hall Viktor dropped his phone to the floor.  
He’d told Yuuri Katsuki, golden boy of the Hollywood music scene that he should try and break into the industry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read/bookmarked/commented/ and given kudos to this story. Your support is overwhelming but so appreciated.

“Yuuri!” Yuuri Katsuki nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that loud voice calling his name. He turned quickly, and was immediately engulfed in a hug. 

“Phichit!” He returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm. He hadn’t seen his friend in person in months and he’d missed him more than he cared to admit. 

“Thank you so much for doing this for me. This guy is absolutely ridiculous and wouldn’t stop nagging me once he found out that I knew you.” Phichit said when he pulled away from the hug.

“I can’t believe you got him to move his entire wedding to LA to fit into my tour schedule. That’s insane.” Yuuri shot back. Phichit laughed.  
“His wife is your biggest fan, or so he tells me.” 

“What, you’re not my biggest fan anymore?” Yuuri punched Phichit’s arm. Phichit assumed a hurt look and placed a hand over his heart. 

“That hurts, Yuuri. But to be fair I haven’t downloaded your new album yet.” Phichit smiled cheekily. “I’m kidding! I think it’s your best work yet,” he beamed.

“You say that about everything I do.” Yuuri laughed. “Come on, I’ve got to get dressed. You can help me gel my hair.” He handed the keys of his car to the valet who had been standing patiently by for their entire conversation. He pulled a garment bag from his back seat, containing the tux he would wear for the show. 

“Helpless as always,” Phichit sighed good naturedly as he let Yuuri lead him into the venue. They walked in before a pair of men in wedding attire, one of whom looks much happier than the other. 

When Yuuri turned to ask Phichit if he knew them, he noticed that the Thai boy’s face was quickly turning a bright shade of scarlet. 

“And just who has you so red?” Yuuri asked, bumbing his shoulder with Phichit’s. 

“That’s Christophe Giacometti,” Phichit says in way of explanation. Yuuri was no figure skating aficionado, but because he loved Phichit, he tried to keep up with the sport. And he spoke to Phichit over the phone on a regular basis. Thus, he knew that Christophe Giacometti was the object of Phichit’s overzealous affection. 

Apparently, just this last season, Christophe had a routine that ‘could make a man pregnant.’ At least according to Phichit. Yuuri had watched it over the television, having been trapped in his tour bus. He could acknowledge that it certainly wasn’t lacking any sex appeal. 

“Are you just going to stare at him like you did at the Grand Prix banquet?” Yuuri asked. He asked partially because he cared about his friend and his happiness, but also partially because he didn’t want to have to console a lovesick Phichit over the phone in a repeat of December’s Grand Prix. 

“With any luck I’ll get to stare at him all night long,” Phichit mumbles. “A nice, close, personal examination. With my mouth.”

“Phichit!” Yuuri blurts out, scandalized that Phichit would say something like that out loud. 

“Oh come on Yuuri, I’ve seen girl tweet you worse things,” he scoffs. Yuuri pulls open the door that would serve as his dressing room that night. It was sparse, just the way that he liked it. 

“I’m running behind. Help me,” Yuuri commands, changing the subject. He hung his suit on a rack and opened it, pulling out a small cosmetics bag from the bottom. He handed it to Phichit and sat down.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Phichit said as he rolled his eyes. He took out the container of styling gel and scoops a copious amount on his fingers, running them through Yuuri’s hair and pulling it back and out of his face. Yuuri pulls off his glasses to make it a little easier on Phichit. 

“Are you going to wear contacts?” Phichit asked him as he wiped his hands on one the towels set on the counter in front of the mirror. Yuuri shook his head. He hated wearing contacts on stage. When he was younger he’d had horrible stage fright, and even though he was used to the crowds now, it was still a comfort to only have them appear as one blurred mass. 

Phichit grabbed the eyeliner from the cosmetics bag and Yuuri turned his head. Phichit lined his water line carefully, darkening it, then moved to put a small line on his lids. Phichit was better at it than Yuuri would ever be. Phichit did his own makeup for competitions and Yuuri always had a make up artist to do it for him. He wasn’t sure where he’d be without his best friend. Yuuri opened his eyes and smiled at his friend, who grinned in return. 

“Thanks,” Yuuri said. He stood up and began to dress in his suit. He normally didn’t wear suits on stage, but he figured this was a wedding. If they wanted his music for their special day, Yuuri could at least make the effort of wearing a tuxedo. 

“You look hot, as always.” Phichit told him, fixing his untied bowtie. Yuuri snorted. 

“Yeah always,” he rolled his eyes. “Did you not catch that photo TMZ took of me leaving the gym last week?” He asked. It hadn’t been the best picture in the world, but Yuuri had learned to mostly ignore the negative comments. The way he saw it, nobody took good pictures all the time, and the celebrities got their pictures taken more than the average person, so it just made sense that he’d have more bad photos of himself than other people.

“It’s my lock screen.” Phichit said, completely deadpan, then held up his phone as proof. Yuuri cringed when he saw that Phichit hadn’t been lying, then he lunged for the phone.

“Why would you do that to me?” Yuuri asked, trying to pull the phone away from Phichit, who evaded him easily. Phichit just laughed. 

“This makes you look like an absolute psycho, you know that right?” Yuuri tried again.

“Ah, but not when I tell people that I’m your best friend and then show them pictures of my birthday two years ago as proof.” Phichit countered. Yuuri stopped trying to grab the phone and glared at Phichit.

“You wouldn’t dare show those to anyone.” 

“Don’t test me,” Phichit said. “Come on, I think JJ’s ego just entered the building. It’s almost show time.” 

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Even after years of being on the stage, he still felt his anxiety peak before every show. 

“I need to warm up,” Yuuri told Phichit, who nodded. Yuuri pulled his own phone from his pocket and pulled up the scales he’d recorded for instances like this, where he’d have to warm up without a piano. He ran through several, then when his vocal chords were warm, he ran through some of the higher, more difficult parts of some of the songs he’d perform. He nodded at Phichit, who opened the door and walked with him down the long hall. He nodded at Phichit when they reached the end and saw the stage, the man who Yuuri assumed was JJ on it, declaring his love for his new wife. Phichit disappeared into the crowd. When JJ announced a surprise for Isabella, Yuuri took that as his cue and mounted the stage. He was met with cheers and a very gleeful squeal from the bride. He held out a hand to JJ.

“Congratulations,” he said. “I wish you both much happiness.” JJ beamed at him and Yuuri turned to Isabella, who hugged him tightly. He returned her hug and when she pulled away, he took the mic from JJ, setting it back into the stand. He turned to face his band, who were coming onto the stage and moving their equipment around to fit their needs. They’d already done an audio test the day before, but they played a few stray notes on their instruments, just to be sure nothing had gone haywire. When they were good, Yuuri turned to the crowd and asked for the floor to be cleared so JJ and Isabella could dance. 

As he began to sing, he watched the couple look at each other with looks of such utter devotion that he felt his chest ache with the desire for someone to look at him that way. When they moved further away and became fuzzy in Yuuri’s vision, he found himself wishing that he’d worn contacts so that he could keep watching. 

Before he really realized his, they’d reached the end of the song and the crowd erupted in applause. Before it could get too out of hand, and before Yuuri could really dive too deep into his own melancholy, the band started in on another, more upbeat song. Yuuri tried to lose himself into his performance, the way that he usually did. But he couldn’t shake the odd mood that seeing the happy couple had placed him in. 

When the band had finished their first set, Yuuri retreated into his dressing room and took off his jacket, feeling flushed from the adrenaline of performing. He rolled his sleeves up his forearms to help himself cool off and was about to take a bottle of water off the counter when Phichit appeared at the door, ready to drag Yuuri towards the bar. 

“He’s dancing with me Yuuri, and he got me a drink, and oh my god, he smells phenomenal and he’s so beautiful and Yuuri, pinch me because I must be dreaming,” Phichit gushed to him as they crossed the floor, moving back towards Christophe. “And he’s got a hot friend for you, it’s perfect.” Yuuri chuckled good naturedly, pleased that his friend had been having a good time. As they pushed through the last of the crowd, Christophe and another man came into view. Phichit stopped in front of the men. 

“Chris, Viktor, this is the unofficial star of the show, Yuuri Katsuki.” Phichit said. The men looked at him and he met the eyes of the man he’d seen earlier who had looked less than pleased to be at the wedding. He looked significantly happier than before, Yuuri thought. 

“Hey,” he said in greeting, raising a hand towards the men. He leaned past the man and grabbed the drink that Levi had placed on the counter for him. 

“Viktor was quite enjoying your show,” Christophe said when Yuuri had righted himself and taken a drink. 

“Oh,” he said. “Are you a fan?” He looked at Viktor.

“A fan?” he asked, clearly shocked at having been addressed.

“Of my music,” Yuuri supplied. He thought that if he had to clarify just what Viktor may or may not be a fan of, that he probably had no clue who Yuuri was. 

“Oh, yes, you’re very talented. Have you considered trying to break into the industry?” Viktor said quickly. He offered Yuuri a smile and Yuuri felt his knees go a little weak at the man’s handsome face. He heard Phichit burst into peals of laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Viktor asked, looking at Phichit. His eyebrows furrowed and Yuuri really didn’t want to be present when the news was broken to Viktor. 

“I’ve got to go for my second set,” Yuuri said, setting his drink on the counter and turning to weave back through the crowd. He hated for anyone to be embarrassed, especially on his behalf. He stepped back onto the stage as his band was taking up their instruments again. He cleared his throat and snapped his fingers, signaling that they should begin the song.


End file.
